1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to power distribution systems of the modular type which are incorporated into or used in conjunction with prefabricated and prewired office partitions or room divider panels and other modular furniture.
2. Description of the related art.
Prewired office partitions and similar modular furnishings with power and/or communications wiring running in raceways along the top or bottom of the partitions have been known for a number of years. One known technique for mounting such wiring is to suspend power distribution units beneath a horizontally extending channel within the partition, for example by spring clips that latch into corresponding square channel holes. There is no support on the bottom of the distribution. This results in the distribution rocking back and forth, using the spring clip as the pivot point when plugs are inserted and withdrawn from the receptacles.